


Alfie Solomons Fluff Alphabet

by Higgles123



Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [5]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Another creation with the wonderful HazelNMae
Relationships: Alfie Solomons & Reader
Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Alfie Solomons Fluff Alphabet

**Activities - What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?**

Alfie is a man who enjoys the simple things in life, so it’s not surprising that he relishes a day at home with you. He doesn’t care what you’re doing, he just loves being in the same room with you and will even help you with the housework if it means getting to tell you stories and watch your face when he gets off on random tangents while he’s talking. His favorite way to spend a lazy day with you, though, is to read next to you on the sofa. You’ll lay back and prop your feet up on his lap while you both read. Alfie will let his hand lazily stroke your feet and legs and will, occasionally, let it wander higher for his second favorite lazy day activity with you.

**Beauty** **\- What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?**

There is nothing Alfie doesn’t think is beautiful about you. Even when your nose is all snotty from a cold, or you’re stuck on the toilet after a dodgy curry (we’ve all been there!). But truthfully, as breath taking as you are on the outside, it’s your inner beauty that blows him away. The compassion you have for other people, and the empathy you feel for those in pain. Not to mention that you always see the good in those that society have cast aspersions upon. Those are things about you that age and time will never be able to take away. Those are things that Alfie loves about you the most.

**Comfort** **\- How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?**

Alfie is incredibly sensitive and supportive. He puts up a tough front, but you know he’s really just a big teddy bear. He’ll pull you in close when you’re upset, stroking your hair and whispering sweetly into your ear. As wonderful as he is when you’re down, he struggles when you’re panicking. Alfie doesn’t deal well in stressful situations, especially those that are hurting you, and tends to panic a bit himself. But he’s learned over the years that what you really need is a calming presence, so he’s really worked on holding back and comforting you before sneaking away into another room to pace and worry himself.

**Dreams** **\- How do they picture their future with their s/o?**

Children. Hundreds of children. Ok, so that’s a slight exaggeration but let’s be honest here. Alfie Solomons is a man of simple pleasures. All he wants his to come home to you after a long day to see his house in organised chaos as his little nippers thunder towards him, jabbering away excitedly about their day with you following close behind with a loving smile on your face. And of course, a dog or two. Family is everything to this man and creating that family with you is everything he’s dreamed of since meeting you.

**Equal** **\- Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?**

Alfie is definitely the dominant one in the relationship. He has a very clear vision for your future and ensures that everything he does is in pursuit of that. That said, one of the reasons he loves you so much is that you’re very level headed and balance his sometimes flighty behavior. So he knows when to relinquish control, when he’s taken something too far or let it get out of hand. And he values the times you can take that control without faltering.

**Fight** **\- Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?**

Alfie will grumble and roll his eyes most of the time when you’re getting at him about something. He hates fighting with you; it physically hurts his heart, so he will happily let you bitch and moan at him for leaving the empty milk bottle in the fridge or leaving the toilet seat up. But occasionally when the two of you have a real argument, it can get very heated. Alfie will get so angry and get right in your face to shout and bawl. But you don’t back down and give as good back because you know that he would never actually hurt you. A fight with Alfie usually ends either with the two of you literally crushing each other in a searing kiss followed by some seriously angry make up sex, or you give him the silent treatment for a few days which sends Alfie all in a tizz. He will buy you presents and be a right suck up, and he will win you over eventually. Who can stay mad at that cute face for long?

**Gratitude** **\- How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?**

Alfie is a very grateful man. It’s not lost on him just how lucky he is. Granted, he grew up hard scrabble and had to really work for everything he has, but he’s well aware of the fact that he now has more than most. He’s quick to give back–to ensure that the community benefits from his hard work–but he’s no less quick to show you his gratitude as well. He thanks you almost daily for being there, for supporting him, and for keeping him honest. He’s much more humble than he comes across and has convinced himself he doesn’t deserve someone as kind and pure of heart as you. Something he reminds you of as often as he can by baking your favorite muffins for breakfast or surprising you by coming home early to share a quiet dinner.

**Honesty** **\- Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?**

Alfie is very secretive. What happens at the bakery stays at the bakery. He doesn’t like to involve you in any of his dealings because he wants you to be kept safe always. In his eyes, what you don’t know can’t hurt you- and that includes enemies. Ironically, for a man who is so good at keeping secrets regarding business, he is terrible at keeping any other secret. When he knows something personal about something you both know, he’s like a teenage girl. He’s giddy with delight when he tells you, especially if it’s something particularly juicy.

**Inspiration - Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?**

To say you haven’t changed Alfie would be a lie. He is, in many ways, a different man since you entered his life. He went from a man without fear, ready to start any fight he needed to, flip on any partner necessary, to further his own ambition. But since you’ve come along, he’s far more cautious, actually thinking carefully about his decisions and how they’ll impact your future together. He has goals that go beyond his business. He wants to start a family with you and to provide for and keep you all safe forever. While this was always something he wanted, he never started to actually work toward it until he had you. And in that way, he’s completely changed.

**Jealousy** **\- Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?**

Alfie is ridiculously jealous. You belong to him, there’s no question about it. As much as he hates another man so much as looking at you, he loves to flaunt you in front of people like a prize. Part of it is his ego (he can’t quite believe he still managed to land someone like you) and the other part is that he thinks you deserve to be shown off to the world like the exquisite jewel you are. When he sees another man near you though, he will put his arm around and smile friendly at them before threatening to cut their bollocks off if he sees him near you again. “Alright?”

**Kiss** **\- Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?**

Are you kidding? Look at the man! He’s one hell of a kisser. It’s that kissing that’s going to lead to the brood of children you’ll end up with! As soon as those soft, full lips meet your own, you melt. Alfie’s kisses usually start out gentle and slow, as he takes in the taste of you. But it doesn’t take long for his tongue to pick up a more delicious rhythm and explore your mouth deeply and passionately. Your favorite kiss of the day is the one you share when he returns home. He picks you up, letting you wrap your legs around his waist, so he can feel you pressed against him while he reminds you why you’ve missed him all day. It usually leaves you panting for more, but he’ll place you back on the ground and follow you in for dinner first.

**Love Confession** **\- How would they confess to their s/o?**

“I fuckin’ love you, don’t I, you daft mare?”

There’s no airs and graces with Alfie. No sweetly poetic words flowing off of his honeyed tongue. He says it exactly how it is. He loves you and he’s not ashamed to tell you. In fact, when he tells you it will be after he’s loved you for quite some time. He’s just never said it before because he didn’t realise he needed to. He just thought you would have known; that you would have seen it pouring out of him and into you. Once he says those three words it becomes like an addiction though, and he’ll say it at every opportunity.

**Marriage** **\- Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?**

Alfie wants to start a family with you. As much as he’s always wanted children, he’s always been afraid to become a father for fear of turning into his own. But since you came along, he’s decided it’s the single greatest thing he can do. And he wouldn’t dream of putting the burden on you without making you his wife first. You’ve lived together for a while, and neither of you imagine much will change in your relationship once you’re married. He’s just ready to get on with it so he can get you good and pregnant.

**Nicknames - What do they call their s/o?**

Pet, love, sweetheart, treacle, petal, angel… the list is endless. Alfie loves to call you by anything remotely endearing. Most often though he’ll call you by some Yiddish endearment that you still have no idea what it means.

**On Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?**

Alfie is a very expressive man but when it comes to love, he’s bit emotionally repressed. He expresses himself confidently, and bluntly, but that sometimes comes across as unfeeling. He tries much harder with you, though, wanting to give you the romance you deserve. He’s head over heels in love with you, but he doesn’t need to tell you that. He’s shown you time and time again through his actions. The fact that he’s willing to make changes, to sacrifice, and to protect you always is all the reassurance you need. You often catch him daydreaming and while he won’t admit what about, you know he’s thinking of your future together because of the cheeky grin on his face every time he’s caught.

**PDA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?**

Alfie is absolutely besotted with you and he doesn’t care who knows it. He would shout it from the factory floor if the mood took him. That’s not to say he’s playing tonsil tennis with you in public or anything like that, but he has no shame in holding your hand or stroking your face. He’s always got a hand on you; your lower back, your waist. He’s ridiculously affectionate with you but he just tailors the level depending on the situation and who you’re with.

**Quirk - Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship.**

Alfie is ridiculously creative and quick on his feet. He’ll often come up with the perfect solution to a problem on the spot, as if it takes no thought at all and is perfectly obvious to him. This is handy for two reasons: 1. Alfie has a way of making you smile even when you’re angry and 2. He comes up with the most creative and romantic date ideas and is constantly surprising you when you least expect it.

**Romance - How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?**

Alfie is such a soppy romantic. Every Thursday without fail he will bring you a bunch of your favourite flowers and insist on cooking for you. He also loves arranging surprises for you, and he remembers the little details e.g. little comments you’ve made about things you want to do or things you like and he will store them in his head until the time is right to act upon them. You love to tease Alfie that if anyone knew just how soppy he was, they would no longer fear his hardened image.

**Support - Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?**

Alfie is supportive of everything you do. He thinks you hung the moon and is in constant awe of your ideas and dreams. He’ll go out of his way to ensure you get what you need to make them all come true. You have to occasionally ask him to back off because he’s getting too involved in your projects. But he’s just so damn proud of you and wants the world to see what he sees.

**Thrill - Do they need to try out new things to spice out your relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?**

As already stated, Alfie’s a simple man. He doesn’t crave wild nights out or doing extravagant things. He’s happy to spend every night at home with you with Cyril snoring next to the fire, and you two curled up on the couch together. The only time he wants to try new things is when you do. If you wanted to go out or add something different into your relationship, he would do it without question because all he ever wants to do is make you happy.

**Understanding - How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?**

Alfie is incredibly intuitive and can often read people better than they read themselves. He’s way too proud of this fact and can even be somewhat annoying when he gloats about it. The problem is, he’s often so caught up in trying to figure you out that he loses self-awareness. That is to say, he often forgets that he’s a huge factor in how you feel. He’ll fuss over you being upset completely ignoring the fact that his forgetting your weekend plans was what upset you in the first place.

**Value - How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?**

There is nothing in Alfie’s life that compares to his relationship with you. He would happily live on the streets with not even a penny to his name so long as he had you. For a man who has spent his entire adult life making sure his name is known, feared and even revered, he would go back to being anonymous if it meant having you. Alfie adores jewels; they’re his one passion. He loves everything about them; the way they look, the way they feel, the stories they could tell about the people who’ve worn them. But you are worth more to him than every jewel in the entire world combined. If anyone was to ask Alfie about his relationship with you, his would be, “It’s fuckin’ biblical, mate.”

**Wild Card - A random Fluff Headcanon.**

It’s already been said that Alfie loves to surprise you, but those surprises don’t always go as planned. On one particular occasion, Alfie was cooking a nice meal and getting himself cleaned up when you arrived home from a shopping trip with Ollie’s wife. You entered the house to hear yelling, screaming, and grumbling coming from the kitchen. You found Alfie in a state because Cyril had managed to pull the entire meal off the stove and table, ruining Alfie’s sweet surprise. But you were so taken by the fact that he’d made the effort that you pulled him in for a giant, Alfie, bear hug. Even Cyril nuzzled his way in. And when you pulled away you laughed at how both of your boys gave you the sweetest puppy dog eyes. Alfie made it up to you both by taking you out to the chip shop, even buying a sausage for Cyril too.

**XOXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?**

Absolutely! This man will hug and kiss you at every opportunity when you’re at home together. You’re washing up? That’s fine by him, because he can put his arms around your waist, nibble at your neck, getting a giggle from you when his beard rubs against your ticklish skin. He will slide his hands into the sink and intertwine your fingers while he kisses you sweetly and murmurs just how much he loves you. If you walk past him when he’s on the couch reading he will pull you gently onto his lap and grin before peppering your face in kisses. Genuinely, if Alfie could do nothing but kiss and hug you all day he would be one happy man.

**Yearning - How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?**

Oh Afie. He doesn’t so much cope as barely survive a night without you. He’s grumpy and rude when you’re gone, and poor Ollie catches the brunt of it. You can’t spend time away without multiple phone calls a day–Alfie will call to check in on you and to tell you he misses you, and Ollie will call to tell you just how relentlessly annoying Alfie has been. The thing is, though, that Alfie just worries about you. He wants to be with you constantly because he wants to protect you. He’s even gone so far as to “accidentally crash” a hen party by sitting in the corner trying to be inconspicuous over dinner. You spotted him right away and he promised to leave and not come back, but you saw him peering in the window some time later.

**Zeal - Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship? If so, what kind of?**

There is not one single thing Alfie wouldn’t do for you. You want to go ballroom dancing? The man will fucking do it. You want the moon and all the planets? He knows a fella who can help with that. His father treated his mother like shit. She worked hard and had nothing to show for it, while his old man swanned around dipping his wick into anything that moved and fathering god knows how many illegitimate kids. Alfie couldn’t change things for his mum, but for you he can. And he will stop at nothing to give you everything and more, even if he has to look a fool in the process.


End file.
